Sucked In AGAIN! The lockers Comeback!
by Sonmina
Summary: This is a sorta sequal to Sacred Rainbow Tenshi Yuki's Sucked In. This is more of a side story actually. Okay, this is what happens after meJess and my friendsYuki, Oki, Momo, and later Suki! leave the Feudal Era. They come back later, so this is just abo
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

There were once four girls who lived in the year 2005. One day they fell through a locker. Yuki's locker. The locker brought them to the Feudal Era, where the girls found love(or in Momo's case-hate) and that they were demons.

Jess, A hyper fox demon who was sometimes slightly dense.

Yuki, a very cool, interesting wolf demon(with a huge crush on Sesshy!).

Oki, a half dog demon who hates being called a demon whore.

And Momo, the cat demon and Naraku's current obsession.

They loved the Feudal Era, but the last time they were there, they were brought back to their real time.

When the girls told their story, they were, unfortunately, sent to a hospital to get their heads checked. The nice men in white suits came to take them away to the nice rubber room and the warm straight jackets.

The girls, after that, changed a lot, went loony, some could say.(or in Jess's case, loonier! Heheh!) The girls liked the hospital, they got to live and eat free, no bills for them! But a year later, the same old routine got boring, so Yuki came up with the idea, Jess used her special lock picking skills, and Oki and Momo were the lookouts. In case you couldn't tell, the girls escaped the hospital. Duh.

After escaping, they ran straight to their old school and to Yuki's old locker.

A/n- Yeah yeah, this is sorta a sequel to Sucked In 1, but Yuki didn't finish it, so I made a side-story!


	2. 1 Back to the Feudal Era?

Back to the Feudal Era?

Yuki, Oki, Jess, and Momo stared at the locker.

"Ummmm, anyone remember my combo?" Yuki asked.

Jess slapped her forehead and Momo said, "Gods Yuki, we've been over this again and again!" Momo put in the combination and opened the locker.

"Ummmm, anyone remember how we got in last time?" Oki asked.

They all shook their heads.

All of a sudden, there was a big swirling vortex and the four girls fell through the locker again. The girls looked around. They were in the Feudal Era again!

"Cool…" All four girls chorused.

"Wench?" came a voice.

"Peach?" came another.

"Oki?" said one more.

"…" and another.

"Oh shit, it's the monkey!" Momo yelled.

A/n- very short. Deal.


	3. 2 YOU IDIOT!

2. You Idiot!

The girls gawked at Bankotsu, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy-Sama! I am back!" squealed Yuki.

"Inuyasha! I missed you!" Oki yelled.

"Momo! Your back!" Naraku screamed, as he glomped her. (Glomp, Heheh, I do so love that word!)

"Lemme go you stupid monkey!" Momo screamed.

Jess sat quietly on the dirt and mumbled, "Hi Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sensed something was wrong so he picked her up so she sat on his shoulders.

"Why do you weep, wench?" He asked.

Jess was playing his braid and she said, "You forgot my name."

"Uh… Oops?"

-ThUmP!-

Jess's fists were balled up, "YOU IDIOT!"

A/n- Again short. Deal!


	4. 3 Work

3. Working

"Where will we stay?" Momo asked.

"You can stay with me, peach." Naraku purred(YES! HE PURRED!) into Momo's ear.

Momo pushed him away. "No."

"So, where _do_ we go?" Oki asked.

Everybody looked at Jess.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"Well, you did free us from the place where the nuts are free…!" Said Yuki.

"So?"

"So build us a friggen house!" Yuki yelled.

"What the hell do I look like, a heavy weight champion?"

"…"

"YOU BITCH!"

"Jess! Yuki! Stop!" Oki intervened.

"Yuki! Shut your hole, and Jess, draw us a house! The hot demon guys-not calling you hot Naraku!-and("Ahem!")and Bankotsu, who is not a demon, will build the house!" Momo yelled.

"Fine." Chimed Jess and Yuki.

---

The house was finally built. Well, it was actually a mansion. Without furniture.

---

Finally the house was totally ready, but somehow ended up with FOUR rooms.

"How convenient for the guys." Said an ultra pissed Momo. She was mad at the room settings, which looked like:

Rm1-Jess and Bankotsu

Rm2-Yuki and Sesshoumaru

Rm3-Oki and Inuyasha

Rm4-Momo and Naraku

"WOW! What are the odds of just four rooms! That really _is_ convenient!" Jess said stupidly.

"What does that mean! You drew the damn house!" Momo screamed.

"Duh! I know that! But I drew it with eight rooms! One for us each!"

All the girls looked at the guys.

"Uhhhh….BYE!"

The Boys ran away, with the wild girls chasing them!

A/n- Still short, but it IS longer


End file.
